<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etoiles scintillantes by Kaleiya_Hitsumei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798265">Etoiles scintillantes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei'>Kaleiya_Hitsumei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluri Week 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plus ou moins malgré eux, Yuri et Flynn se retrouvent embarqués dans une séance  d'essayage des tenues d'un précédent couple impérial...</p>
<p>Fluri Week 2020 - Thème 1 : Zaphias</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuri Lowell &amp; Flynn Scifo, Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Etoiles scintillantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ! Un moment que j'ai pas écris sur Tales of Vesperia et, à l'occasion du Fluri Week et suite à une idée tenace dans mon crâne suite à des vacances en Autriche, j'ai réussi à écrire ce petit texte... qui sera malheureusement le seul pour ce Fluri Week.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pourquoi c’est moi qui dois faire ça déjà ?</p>
<p>—Tes cheveux sont plus longs que les miens et il y en a vingt-quatre en tout. Je ne peux pas toutes les porter…</p>
<p>Pour la cinquième ou sixième fois depuis le début de ce relooking forcé, Yuri soupira, se demandant encore comment il avait pu céder si facilement… Bon, en fait, la combinaison « yeux turquoise suppliants » et paye bien conséquente en Galds avait été fatale, principalement parce que, suite à quelques petits soucis de bagarres et de « malentendus » lui ayant valus quelques séjours en cellule, il se retrouvait avec quelques dettes à honorer – Karol en avait assez de payer sa caution quand Flynn ne voulait pas le faire et avait bien souligné le fait que si Judith et lui cessaient de casser du mobilier quand ils estimaient judicieux de frapper des ivrognes dans des bars, leur guilde aurait une meilleure trésorerie et Repede ne serait pas le membre avec le meilleur salaire.</p>
<p>Concernant son travail du jour, l’anniversaire de la fondation de l’Empire était dans quelques jours et Estelle, en fouillant dans les trésors du palais, avait découvert que certains objets ayant appartenus à une précédente impératrice avaient, par chance, été épargnés par le vol ou le pillage, faisant que la jeune femme s’était mise en tête de jouer son rôle le jour des festivités tandis que Ioder devait incarner celui de son époux… sauf que le souci était que leurs ancêtres ne faisaient pas la même stature qu’eux, l’empereur Franz-Ferdinand était un homme grand et son épouse, l’impératrice Sophia, était célèbre pour sa longue chevelure, soit une caractéristique que ne possédait pas son amie qui était aussi trop petite pour le rôle. Conséquence de cela, Flynn et lui s’étaient tous deux fait réquisitionnés pour l’occasion car ils avaient la bonne taille pour porter les costumes de l’époque – Yuri aurait bien tenté de refiler la corvée à Judith mais celle-ci était à Desier pour un travail donc impossible d’user de cette tactique.</p>
<p>Bon, heureusement, entre temps, il avait plutôt été décidé de faire appel à la Guilde des Photographes pour les prendre en photo dans ces tenues dans diverses poses tandis que les tailleurs de la capitale s’occupaient de les répliquer aux mensurations d’Ioder et d’Estelle car les fonctions de Commandant de Flynn et ses obligations à lui en temps que membre de Brave Vesperia faisaient que leurs emplois du temps étaient chargés donc impossible de cumuler essayages et parade durant des festivités – sincèrement, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre car il n’était vraiment pas fan du corset, cela même si son amie ne l’avait pas serré car ce truc était juste inconfortable à porter tant il était rigide.</p>
<p>—Est-ce que tu savais qu’à l’origine, l’impératrice Sophia était mal aimée de la noblesse ? lui demanda Estelle alors qu’elle le coiffait. Selon ses mémoires, elle était issue de la petite noblesse et n’était pas habituée à l’étiquette rigide de la cour impériale de l’époque. Beaucoup lui reprochaient son manque de respect de certains codes comme sa façon de monter à cheval ou le fait qu’elle détestait rester au palais. Il parait que, à la plus grande horreur de sa belle-mère, elle avait fait installer des anneaux dans sa chambre pour s’entrainer tous les matins.</p>
<p>—J’adore déjà cette femme, dit-il avec honnêteté. Mais ce n’est pas elle dont le mariage était le conte de fée du moment ?</p>
<p>—C’est cela mais la réalité était… différente. Certes, l’empereur était tombé fou amoureux d’elle au premier regard et ils se sont mariés jeunes mais l’impératrice avait, par la suite, regretté ce mariage, cela même si elle n’éprouvait aucune haine pour son époux. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise au sein du palais et, en conséquence, elle avait pris pour habitude de voyager beaucoup, notamment à Capua Nor car elle adorait l’océan.</p>
<p>Définitivement le genre de personnalité qu’il pouvait comprendre… bien qu’elle ait été une noble. Il ignorait les relations qu’elle avait eu avec le peuple mais elle avait toujours eu une bonne réputation auprès des jeunes filles, peu importe leur statut social – il avait toujours pensé que c’était l’aspect romantique donné à son histoire qui en était la cause mais peut-être que son côté rebelle n’y était pas inconnu.</p>
<p>—D’ailleurs, commença Estelle avant de lâcher un léger rire. Dis-toi que Sophia adorait tellement prendre la mer qu’elle s’était fait tatouer une ancre sur l’épaule, un bel acte de rébellion pour l’époque ! L’empereur était fou à ce qu’il parait mais il ne l’a pas privée de ses libertés pour autant. Il l’aimait et la respectait bien trop pour faire cela.</p>
<p>Cela lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose… mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, grimaçant en apercevant les nombreuses barrettes en forme d’étoiles qui parsemaient progressivement ses cheveux.</p>
<p>Dans une salle adjacente, Flynn était avec Sodia et Ioder qui l’observaient sous toutes les coutures.</p>
<p>—Vous faites pile la bonne taille Flynn, commenta le jeune empereur avec un hochement de tête approbateur. C’est à croire que cet habit a été fait sur mesure pour vous.</p>
<p>Le jeune homme ne pouvait dire le contraire en admirant son reflet car tout tombait parfaitement, que ce soit la largeur des épaules de cette veste blanche aux boutons dorés avec ces épaulettes bleues ou la longueur du pantalon noir qui l’accompagnait. Manifestement, l’empereur Franz-Ferdinand et lui avaient des statures identiques.</p>
<p>—L’habit est certes un peu démodé mais il vous va comme un gant, poursuivit Ioder. Il serait d’ailleurs intéressant de vous voir assis au bureau de mon aïeul car le tableau serait ainsi complet.</p>
<p>—Je vous remercie Votre Altesse mais je crains d’avoir déjà mon propre bureau, répondit Flynn en pensant à la pile de paperasse qui devait être en train de s’accumuler et qu’il allait devoir traiter sans tarder une fois ces essayages terminés. Et puis j’avoue avoir encore du mal à comprendre votre insistance pour que Yuri joue le rôle de l’impératrice Sophia.</p>
<p>—Oh, c’est votre amie Judith qui me l’avait suggéré et l’idée m’a beaucoup plu.</p>
<p>Nul doute que ce n’était pas le cas du principal concerné…</p>
<p>—Et puis il possède ce coté rebelle qui existait chez Sophia et qui avait tant choqué la cour impériale de l’époque, poursuivit le jeune empereur avec un sourire amusé. Cette femme a bouleversé les codes mais était aussi peu intéressée par la notoriété.</p>
<p>—Beaucoup de choses n’étaient pas permises aux femmes avant qu’elle n’intervienne, ajouta Sodia en lui tendant les gants noirs qui complétaient la tenue. C’est notamment grâce à elle que les femmes ont la possibilité de faire une carrière militaire, même si à l’époque, les postes accessibles étaient plus restreints qu’aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>—Tout à fait. Quel dommage que, de son vivant, la noblesse l’ait tant dénigrée… Il a fallu attendre son assassinat pour qu’elle gagne réellement en popularité.</p>
<p>Flynn avait entendu cette histoire, celle de l’assassinat de l’impératrice Sophia alors qu’elle était à Yumanju. Son meurtrier ciblait un autre noble à l’origine, un duc dont l’histoire n’avait pas retenu le nom, mais celui-ci avait annulé son voyage, si bien que l’assassin, qui souhaitait entrer dans la postérité, avait changé de cible. Quand la nouvelle était parvenue à Zaphias, l’empereur s’était effondré et avait eu le cœur brisé… Suite à cela, il s’était réfugié dans le travail, cela jusqu’à sa mort environ quinze années plus tard.</p>
<p>Il repensa brièvement à Zaude où Yuri avait disparu suite au combat avec Alexei et qu’il avait cru l’avoir perdu à jamais en voyant au fil des jours que son ami d’enfance ne réapparaissait pas, faisant qu’il avait lui aussi choisi de se concentrer sur son travail de Commandant pour ne pas craquer.</p>
<p>Une fois la cape bleu mise en place, il était prêt et, sans attendre, l’empereur Ioder l’invita à le suivre dans la salle de bal, vide pour le moment si l’on exceptait la présence d’un peintre avec son matériel, d’un membre de la guilde des photographes et d’un sofa en velours rouge, très certainement amené ici par le personnel du palais. A peine s’était-il demandé la raison de ce dernier ajout que les portes à l’autre bout de la pièce s’ouvrirent, dévoilant Lady Estellise avec, à ses côtés, une vision qui fut loin de le laisser indifférent.</p>
<p>Certes, il savait que c’était Yuri qui se rapprochait d’eux, visiblement de mauvaise grâce vu la moue sur son visage mais cette robe aux couleurs noir et bleu marine piqueté de quelques fils d’argent ainsi que cette chevelure de jais coiffée de sorte à pouvoir y placer ces barrettes en argent dont les diamants les constellant réfléchissaient le moindre rayon de lumière les frappant… A cet instant précis, il avait l’impression de voir un magnifique ciel nocturne parsemés d’étoiles scintillantes et dont la plus éclatante de toutes restait, sans conteste possible, celle qui était la plus insaisissable…</p>
<p>—Tu peux arrêter de me fixer avec une tête pareille ?! râla son meilleur ami en s’arrêtant à un mètre de lui. Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l’eau.</p>
<p>Son regard avait glissé sur la nuque et les épaules découvertes, magnifiquement mises en valeur par cette robe et qui n’avaient besoin de nul bijou pour être sublimées – bien entendu, elles n’étaient pas exemptes d’imperfections, celles-ci étant essentiellement de vieilles cicatrices, la majorité d’entre elles n’étant plus aussi visibles qu’à l’époque où elles avaient été faites, mais ce n’était point un défaut à ses yeux, chacune de ces marques étant la preuve que la personne face à lui était bien Yuri et qu’il avait survécu à bon nombres de choses dans sa vie.</p>
<p>—Terca Lumireis à Flynn, tu nous entends ? fit son meilleur ami, le sortant de ses pensées.</p>
<p>—Désolé ! s’excusa-t-il, quelque peu gêné. C’est juste que je n’étais pas préparé à ce que… cela t’aille aussi bien.</p>
<p>Ces simples paroles, totalement sincères, fit se teinter de rose les joues de Yuri qui, embarrassé, détourna légèrement le regard comme il le faisait à chaque fois – il allait éviter de dire à haute voix qu’il trouvait cela adorable ou mignon car c’était la garantie de se prendre un coup de poing et il ne tenait pas à abimer des habits qui n’étaient pas les siens.</p>
<p>—Je te retourne le compliment, lui dit-il avant de faire une légère grimace. En revanche, j’aimerai bien en finir. Cette robe est juste pas pratique pour marcher.</p>
<p>—Ce sera un honneur pour moi de vous tenir compagnie très chère, taquina Flynn en s’inclinant légèrement, sentant le regard onyx qui le fusillait pour la peine. Permettez qu-</p>
<p>—Continue ce genre de phrases et je te colle mon poing là où je pense.</p>
<p>Le jeune Commandant se retint de rire de justesse et promis qu’il allait arrêter cela tout en tendant sa main à Yuri qui, après une seconde qu’il utilisa pour faire une moue boudeuse, finit par la prendre dans la sienne avant de se laisser guider vers le sofa en velours afin d’aller poser le temps nécessaire avant de reprendre leurs activités habituelles.</p>
<p>Lorsqu’il vit Flynn tendre la main à son ami d’enfance, Ioder dut cacher l’ampleur de sa satisfaction d’être parvenu à les embarquer là-dedans – l’aide inespérée de Judith dans cette entreprise avait été un coup de pouce non-négligeable à cette réussite. Dernièrement, il avait relu la biographie de ses aïeuls et n’avait pu s’empêcher d’y voir un fort parallèle avec ces deux-là, le poussant à mettre au point ce petit stratagème pour leur offrir un petit moment de complicité… et aussi pour son plaisir personnel – nul doute que l’instant où il annoncera que, finalement, ils allaient changer d’idée pour l’anniversaire de la fondation de l’empire allait agacer l’un des concernés mais, pour la peine, il allait augmenter un peu son salaire pour ce travail afin de l’apaiser un peu car il avait cru comprendre qu’il souffrait de quelques soucis financiers dernièrement.</p>
<p>Bien qu’il doutait que Flynn et Yuri se décident à admettre la vraie nature de leurs sentiments l’un envers l’autre d’ici ce soir, il n’excluait pas la possibilité de créer d’autres opportunités pour que cela se produise… et en attendant, il comptait bien conserver dans une pièce lui étant réservée ce magnifique tableau afin de pouvoir le contempler à loisir.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pour ceux qui se demandent, je me suis inspirée d'un des plus célèbres tableau de l'impératrice Sissi, celui où elle porte ces fameuses barrettes dans les cheveux. J'ai juste changé la couleur de la robe et rayé le collier pour que cela colle avec Yuri et sa personnalité.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>